criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kerrek
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Kerrek | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | C6App = true | Name = Kerrek | AKA = Ker (pronounced "care") Ker-Bear Kerrek the Dragonslayer (after killing Raishan) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Paladin (Oath of Devotion) | Profession = Blacksmith (former Adventurer) | Alignment = | Languages =Common | Age = Mid to late 40s | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Westruun | Family = | Connections = Keyleth (counseled by Kerrek) Joseph (friend) | Stats = true | StatsRef = | Level = 7 | HP = 75 | AC = 18 | DC = 15 | Str = 14 | Dex = 10 | Con = 18 | Int = 10 | Wis = 11 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }} }} Kerrek is a human paladin from Westruun. He used to be an adventurer but retired to blacksmithing in Westruun. Kerrek is played by special guest Patrick Rothfuss. Description Appearance Kerrek is a human male in his mid to late forties with a sun-dappled nose and wild, crazy-looking dark hair. He has a big, black, gray-streaked beard that is pulled into two points. When Vox Machina first encountered him, he was wearing chain mail with a heavy shield to one side. Personality Humble and deflective in reaction to being praised, Kerrek's calm wisdom and effortless empathy elicits the respect of those around him, often placing him in the very positions of leadership and respect he tries to avoid. .}} Kerrek's kindness and generosity of attention make him a desirable person to be around, as evidenced by the two children, unrelated to him, that ran up to Kerrek in the Westruun tavern, cheering, "Uncle Kerrek!" Biography Background At some point in his past, Kerrek spent some time sailing on the dangerous waters of the Lucidian Ocean . He also ventured to the southern peninsula of Tal'Dorei, to the jungles of the Reifenmist Peninsula, where he encountered a dangerous necromancer. Two of his adventuring party were lost, and the rest of them fled. To this day, he has an uneasiness around the mention of necromancy . Several weeks after their initial meeting, Kerrek sent a letter to Keyleth in which he described the rebuilding of Westruun and his struggles in becoming a leader to the people, providing some words of wisdom along with a ring engraved with the words "I have passed through fire". Kerrek and some able-bodied fighters from Westruun made an appearance in the battle for Emon, with Kerrek himself helping fell a fire giant that was about to attack Vox Machina, saving the lives of Zahra and Kashaw. He accompanied the group back to Whitestone and was persuaded into chugging Grog's sandkheg liquor. Despite his misgivings towards necromancy, Kerrek joined Vox Machina as they ventured to the Isle of Viscan to hunt down and slay Raishan. landing a killing blow on Raishan|artist=Viktor Engholm|source=https://twitter.com/Viktormon/status/826194414527737856}} ]]During the battle against Raishan, Kerrek helped dispose of some wraiths and aided the attack on Raishan herself. He was the one to land the final blow, with his Dusk Hammer shattering Raishan's skull to the point where her corpse completely lacked a head. He seemed badly shaken by the events of the battle, especially after Percy was killed right in front of him. Kerrek returned with the group to Whitestone and observed Scanlan's resurrection ritual with curiosity. Later, during the festivities, he probed Grog for further information on resurrection magic, specifically whether it is always successful and if it can work without a body, though Grog was unable to answer. Pike overheard the conversation and joined in, but Kerrek changed the subject. In the following morning, he joined in Allura's teleport spell to Emon. Knowing he had to return to Westruun, Kerrek said his goodbyes to Vox Machina and left with Samantha and his other followers. Relationships Keyleth and Keyleth|artist=Thomas Brin|source=https://twitter.com/BrinMataujall/status/742697173402411009}}]] Keyleth first met Kerrek after Vox Machina defeated Umbrasyl the Hope Devourer. When Keyleth was having a breakdown over the fact that she hated being called a hero, thinking that she could not be considered one due to her actions, it was Kerrek whom she confided in, telling him that she never wanted the burden and responsibility of the Aramenté. The former paladin served as an inspiration and mentor to her, being the very first person who completely understood Keyleth's constant struggles with herself, telling her that she needed to look at the big picture even if it was unpleasant, and that things were not as hopeless as she believed. Through this shared understanding, the two ended up becoming friends. Kerrek later sent a letter to Keyleth after Percy's resurrection, giving her additional wisdom along with a ring with the engraved words, "I Have Passed Through Fire". Character Information Abilities Paladin Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity ** Turn the Unholy * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Lay on Hands (35 points) Spells 1st-level * Detect Poison and Disease Notable Items * Cloak of Displacement (loaned to him by Keyleth ) * Dusk Hammer * Ring of Invisibility (loaned to him by Vax'ildan , given back after Raishan's death ) Quotations * Keyleth: "And what's your position been in Westruun?" Kerrek, with a dismissive chuckle: "Oh, I'm—I'm—I—I don't have a position in the city; I'm just the smith." * Grog: "Ker, are you an honest man?" Kerrek: "I've been called an honest man." * Vex'ahlia: "We have claim to the gold that was stolen. It's up in the mountain; it's just hard to get down." Percy, looking at Kerrek: "Someone honest is going to have to come and help divvy it up amongst the survivors." Kerrek, dismissively: "Well, we could look for an honest person." * Vex'ahlia, to Kerrek, intently: "You know, these—these people here, they're a bit lost, and they need a leader." Kerrek, with a chuckle: "Yeah, they absolutely do. Uh, we'll see if we can find them one." Vex'ahlia: "I'm looking at one that would be wonderful." Kerrek: "Uh..." Vex'ahlia: "Just something to think about." Kerrek: "I've thought about it, but no. But you're very kind." * Kerrek: "I am not wise, and I do not give advice, but I have come to know a few things: sometimes breaking is making, even iron can start again, and there are many things that go through fire and find themselves much better for it afterward." *'Kerrek': "No Further." Before he slays Raishan. Trivia * Kerrek is one of five guest player characters (the others being Zahra Hydris, Shakäste, Tova, and Twiggy) who have earned a How do you want to do this? Kerrek got his when he landed the killing blow on Raishan. ** Interestingly, by Kerrek's defeat of Raishan, it is a Guest Character (not Vox Machina) that ends the reign of the Chroma Conclave. * Kerrek is the only player character thus far to have constitution be his sole highest ability score. * While Kerrek is one of many paladins in Critical Role, he is the only player character paladin featured in the main show to not have multiclassed. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, he represents XIV - Temperance. * In November 2017, Patrick Rothfuss also played Kerrek while filling in for Nathan Sharp during a live Dice Camera Action game at PAX Unplugged.See "PAX Unplugged 2017 Main Theater- Dice, Camera, Action!" References Art: Category:Allies